Guilt
by Goddess-Of-The-Nitch1001
Summary: Guilt was all it took for them to die. They loved each other but they must also die one day. But is that all there is? For my followers, reviewers or favoriters of my story Twister. Contains slight Clato. Rated T for mention of blood and death.


Guilt

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Hunger Games. I swear.

A/N: This story is dedicated for those who followed my Twister story. I'm sorry to break the bad news but I'm not feeling that I should continue it at all. So this story is my apology to you guys. Hope you like it. REVIEW AND FAVORITE!

Dedication: **AelitaOfTheWolves, Pamperika, Sam1407, SilentHeartClato, YouDon'tactuallyKnowmeDoyou, laurenloveswriting, rin916, sweetStarre123 and VeronicaJulio22!**

Clove was sitting in the other side of the hovercraft while Cato was sitting on the other side. There was silence around the hovercraft. Nobody uttered a word. Everyone was mourning. Clove was scared. These nightmares that occasionally appear after she kills a tribute scares her. Cato was scared for Clove.

After winning the Hunger Games, Capitolites cheered for them. Cato and Clove felt horrible seeing those tributes parents and family brought out the guilt in them. Thinking that they killed them. Their blood was in their hands. Have you ever felt guilty to kill someone you never even bother to learn about.

As Cato looked at HIS Clove he can't help but notice the little things that he did to hurt her. He hurt her by flirting with Glimmer, for letting Thresh almost kill her and for letting her kill those people.

Clove went to the other side of the hovercraft and sat down beside Cato. She slipped her fingers through his and kissed his cheek. Cato felt warm inside and pulled Clove closer to him.

"I'm sorry." Cato whispered to Clove.

"What are you sorry for?" asked Clove.

"For all the things I've done to you." Cato replied kissing her head.

"It's not your fault Cato. It's my fault." she said not liking the pity or sympathy.

"Just sleep Clove. Sh... Close your eyes dear Clove. For tomorrow will be a brighter day." Cato sang.

Clove felt her eyes dropping down as she fell into a deep sleep.

_"Clove! Clove please save me! Why did you kill me?" Rue screamed._

_"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill you!" I sobbed._

_"Saaaave meeee!" Rue pleaded._

_"Clove wake up! Clove please!" a voice said startling her._

"Clove!" Cato said shaking his partner awake.

"C-C-Cato. I-I-I didn't s-s-save R-Rue." she sobbed.

"Sh... It's okay. She's already in a better place with Thresh, Katniss, Peeta and the other dead tributes. We'll be there one day." Cato cooed to Clove.

"Cato. Help me please." Clove begged "Please kill me."

"No! Clove! Are you crazy?" Cato protested.

"Please. The guilt is killing me Cato! I still feel the blood in my hands!" Clove said still sobbing hard.

"Clove don't. I love you! I love you, Clove!" Cato said tears streaming down his face.

"No you don't!" Clove objected.

"Yes I do. I swear please just don't let me kill you. Don't die Clove. I need you!" Cato pleaded.

Clove saw Rue, Thresh, Katniss, Peeta, Marvel, Glimmer, Foxface and the other tributes dying again and again. Clove screamed a blood curling scream.

"Relix! We need to arrive at the Capitol fast! Clove's having a trauma! Please! We need to send her to therapy like Annie Cresta!"

_One Year Later..._

"Clove?" Cato asked knocking at her door.

"Enter." a weak Clove replied.

Cato entered the door and saw his weak Clove in the center of the bed in their house.

"Clove how are you feeling?" Cato asked worry in his eyes.

"I feel fine." she replied smiling slightly at Cato.

"Clove I know that you denied me so many times but please will you marry me?" Cato asked placing a ring at Clove's ring finger.

"Yes." Clove said.

"Yes? Yes! Finally!" Cato said kissing Clove.

Cato did everything for the wedding. There wasn't any problem. There was just one thing that he was worried about. Everyday Clove just gets weaker and weaker. It was horrible to watch her.

It was the day of the wedding and Clove looked fine except for the bags in her eyes which were now covered by foundation and eye shadow. They were finally getting married.

Cato stood beside the altar as Clove came out. They were in a church with their mentors, Enobaria and Brutus, their prep team, Ula, Pelisha and Ques. Their escort, Relic was also there. Clove's family came and sat down on the left side as Cato's were on the right side. Everything was perfect for now.

Three months later they went to the doctor and found out Clove was pregnant. Cato was excited and Clove was ecstatic even though, Cato was excited he was still worried, Clove was still getting weaker. She slept on the right time and ate but nothing was enough.

Nine months later Clove was inside the hospital giving birthday to their daughter and son, Cadence Reyna Ludwig and Cameron Prince Ludwig. Cato and Clove were ecstatic when suddenly Clove's heartbeat dropped. Panic and chaos were ensued and that was when Cato sobbed. He knew this was it! This was their happy ever after. Clove giving him the happiness and finally leaving him. Clove Geraldine Ludwig was dead.

As time passed by Cato raised Cadence and Cameron as how their mother would have wanted. When Cadence and Cameron were both sixteen, Cato was found with a knife on his heart. It was instant death. Cadence and Cameron were both happy and sad with their father's death. Happy because he could finally see his beloved wife and sad because he was gone from their lives. They would miss him and love him no matter how long it is from his death. They just knew that their parents couldn't take it anymore and they died of guilt but as horribly as that sounds they were finally happy, safe and sound together.

••••••••The End••••••••


End file.
